Call me maybe?
by hitsuhoney
Summary: Momo kembali bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang sudah lama terpisah. / "Call me maybe?" / "Mo-moshi – Moshi. A-ano, ini dengan si-apa?" / "Tiga… Dua... Satu… buka matamu!" / Special for Hitsugaya's Birthday yang telat sehari. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Bleach and characters belongs to **Tite Kubo**

**Call me maybe?** Written by **hitsuhoney™**

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

Pair : Hitsugaya Tōshirō – Hinamori Momo.

Warnings : AU, absurd, typos, OOC, etc. Special for Hitsugaya's Bitrhday yang telat sehari.

Fiksi ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Maka dari itu dimohon untuk review-nya minna san. Arigatou!

.

.

.

Kliing

"Okaerinasaimase goshujinsama!"

Pintu café terbuka menampakkan pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Sang maid menyambut mereka dengan senyum ramah nan manis. Karakura Café, tak nampak begitu ramai ataupun terlalu lenggang. Namun beberapa maid tetap sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Momo-chan, pesanan meja 17 sudah siap!"

"Hai'!" Hinamori Momo, gadis 18 tahun bersurai hitam kecoklatan sebahu berseragam maid hitam putih, dengan riang mengantarkan pesanan pada para pelanggan café.

"Omataseshimashita goshujinsama! Ini pesananya-eh?"

Momo terkesiap pada seorang pelanggan di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike white, berparas _kawaii_ sekaligus _kakkoi_, tengah berkutat dengan I-pad nya. Penampilannya yang keren dengan T-shirt putih bergaris biru dirangkap jaket hijau tosca yang tak dikancingkan dan celana jeans panjang, membuat beberapa wanita di café meliriknya.

"Ano… Hitsugaya... Toshiro?"

"Hn? Kau…?" seseorang yang dipanggil Hitsugaya Toshiro tadi mengernyitkan alisnya, berpikir.

"Ah, Hinamori Momo, ingat? Kita sebangku saat UAS di Karakura Junior High School."

"Oh, Hinamori-senpai. Hisashiburi." Toshiro tersenyum lembut pada Momo.

"Hisashiburi. Ne, panggil Momo saja, Shiro-kun." Balas Momo tak kalah ramah.

"Ya. Jadi kau bekerja di Karakura Café?

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat. Sebenarnya aku hanya kerja part time disini setelah pulang kuliah–"

"Momo-chan! Tolong bantu bagian dapur sebentar!" Namun panggilan dari kepala maid menunda obrolan singkat mereka.

"Hai'! Gomen Shiro-kun sepertinya aku harus kembali. Etto, tunggu sebentar." Momo menuliskan sesuatu di kertas pencatat pesanan lalu merobek kecil dan menyodorkan pada Toshiro.

"Ini nomer teleponku, mungkin aku akan sibuk sampai malam. Gomen, tidak bisa menemani ngobrol." Ujar Momo pelan. Toshiro menerima kertas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Iie, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Gomen, sudah mengganggu kerjamu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah dulu ya, Shiro-kun. Mata ashita!"

"Hn, mata ashita." Balas Toshiro. Namun sebelum beranjak pergi Momo sempat setengah berbisik padanya. "Call me maybe?"

Toshiro kembali tersenyum tipis. Dipandanginya punggung mungil Momo yang semakin menjauh. Dirinya tak menyangka bertemu kembali dengan kakak kelasnya setelah empat tahun berpisah.

_**Flashback**_

Toshiro mendecih. Lorong kelas di Karakura Junior High School sudah sepi, pertanda UAS sudah dimulai. Diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang melingkari tangannya. Terlambat 5 menit. Segera dia percepat langkahnya.

BRUK

Namun, hampir saja dia membuka pintu kelas, seseorang menabraknya. Sontak tawa murid dalam kelas menggema. Ternyata salah satu siswi tergesa-gesa keluar kelas, hingga tak sengaja menubruk Toshiro yang hendak masuk kelas.

"G-Gomen, aku buru-buru." ujar gadis itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya jatuh. Toshiro bahkan belum sempat memarahinya, namun gadis itu segera pergi berlari. Sepertinya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sedikit menekuk wajahnya Toshiro masuk ke kelas. Siapa sangka, ternyata gadis yang menabraknya adalah teman sebangku saat UAS yang merupakan kakak kelasnya. Dan semenjak insiden di hari pertama ujian, Toshiro sering dicomblangkan dengan kakak kelasnya itu, yang dia tahu bernama Momo Hinamori.

Mungkin faktor mereka berdua sama-sama penduduk terpendek dalam ruangan itu. Yah, meski sebenarnya tubuh Toshiro lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Momo. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya sebal. Apalagi Momo sering memanggil namanya yang kelewat akrab, "Shiro-chan", dan dia sering memprotes tak suka bila dipanggil seperti itu. Namun jika diperhatikan lebi jelas, Toshiro marah-marah dengan wajah sedikit bersemu.

Sayangnya, setelah hari kelulusan Momo, Toshiro tak pernah melihatnya lagi di Karakura Town. Dia menduga Momo telah pindah ke luar kota.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

Momo tak mendapati Toshiro di dalam café. Pasti pemuda itu sudah pulang, mengingat tadi sekitar pukul empat sore sudah berada di café. Momo melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Shift-nya sudah selesai, saatnya pulang dan segera istirahat. Dia agak kelelahan karena mendapat tugas membantu di bagian dapur. Dan ternyata semakin malam cafénya bertambah ramai. Sekarang sudah agak larut, jam tangannya menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih lima menit.

Namun, dia dikejutkan dengan sosok Toshiro yang tampak sedang menunggu di seberang jalan. Segera Momo menghampirinya.

"Lho Shiro-kun sedang apa disini? Jangan-jangan kau menungguiku sejak tadi sore?"

"Ya, aku memang menunggumu, tapi baru sepuluh menit yang lalu saat café bersiap tutup. Sebenarnya aku juga dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah pamanku." Momo ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan Toshiro.

"Ah, sepertinya kau mau pulang. Bagaimana kalau ku antar?" Tawar Toshiro.

"Wah, arigatou Shiro-kun. Tenang saja, apartemenku tidak jauh kok. Sekalian kita lanjutkan obrolan tadi. Ikko!" Dengan ceria Momo kembali melangkah. Toshiro tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat semangat Momo. 'Huh, seperti anak kecil saja' batinnya.

"Wah, sudah empat tahun ya." Suara Momo membuka percakapan mereka. "Kau sepertinya bertambah tinggi, Shiro-kun."

"Heh, tentu saja. Aku bahkan sekarang lebih tinggi darimu." Toshiro menyeringai menang.

"Halah, cuma lebih sedikit aja bangga. Lagian tinggimu masih dibawah rata-rata tinggi lelaki tuh."

"Apa katamu?!" Momo terkekeh melihat Toshiro marah-marah seperti dulu. Wajahnya selalu tampak imut jika sudah begitu. "Lihat-lihat! Kau semakin kawaii Shiro-kun, ahaha~"

"Urusai! Oh iya, apa dulu kau pindah keluar kota, Hinamori-senpai?" Momo menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Toshiro.

"Ya-eh! Panggil Momo saja. Hmm, setelah lulus dari Karakura Junior High School aku pindah ke Hueco Mundo, karena Tou-san pindah tugas disana. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melanjutkan sekolah di Karakura High School bersama teman-teman. Tapi, ya gimana lagi. Untungnya tahun ini aku diijinkan kuliah di Karakura. Dan aku juga kerja part time di Karakura café sepulang kuliah. Ah iya, berarti tahun ini kau akan ujian kelulusan dong Shiro-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku juga masuk kuliah tahun ini."

"Eh? Hontou ni?! Kakkoi na Shiro-kun. Ternyata kau memang jenius."

"Bukan hal yang besar-Eh?!" Tiba-tiba Toshiro mendapat email dari pamannya untuk kembali ke sana. Ada barang yang lupa diberikan pamannya. Toshiro mendecih sebal.

"Ada apa, Shiro-kun?"

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa mengantar sampai apartemenmu. Aku harus kembali ke tempat paman mengambil sesuatu."

"Aa, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku malah berterimakasih sudah diantar. Lagipula sudah deekat kok." Sebenarnya Momo masih ingin berbincang lebih lama, tapi dia tak bisa menahan Toshiro.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Momo tersenyum manis "Hai'! Kau juga, Shiro-kun. Jaa ne~"

"Hn, Jaa mata." Toshiro mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Momo meneriakinya. "Shiro-kun, call me maybe?" Momo mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di dekat telinga. Mengisyaratkan telepon. Tersenyum tipis Toshiro mengangguk lalu kembali melangkah.

Sededtik kemudian Momo tersadar jika perbuatannya tadi agak genit, kenapa pula dia mengedipkan sebelah mata. Hatinya juga terasa menggebu-gebu saat bersama Toshiro. Uh-oh, apa dia…..? Mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh Momo kembali pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen Momo mengecek handphonenya, berharap kalau Toshiro menghubunginya. Tapi sampai pukul setengah 11 malam belum ada panggilan masuk satupun. Momo menyerah, dia juga sedar kalau agaknya dia mulai salah tingkah. Sebenaryna aku kenapa? Sebegitu rindukah aku pada kouhaiku yang manis itu? Tunggu. Manis? Mungkinkah aku…

Piip piip piip

Terdengar ada panggilan masuk. Karena kebanyakan memikirkan Toshiro, Momo segera menyambar handphonenya. Tanpa melihat nama pemanggil dia langsung menyapa dengan semangat. "Moshi-moshi Shiro-kun! Ne, aku-"

"_Ha? Siapa Shiro-kun?"_ Deg.

Terdengar suara wanita menjawab dari deberang. Momo terkejut dan langsung terdiam untuk sesaat.

"_Oi, Momo. Kau masih disana?"_ Segera Momo tersadar, ternyata Rukia, teman kerja di karakura café, sekaligus kepala maidnya.

"A-ano, gomen ne Rukia-chan, ku kira temanku hehe" Ucapnya sambil tertawa kikuk pun tak lupa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, meski Rukia tak bisa melihatnya.

"_Heee~ tidak biasanya kau begitu semangat saat menerima teelepon. Aku curiga, teman atau 'teman'~?"_ Rukia malah menggodanya.

"A-aa sudahlah rukia-chan, ada apa malam malam meneleponku?"

Seakan tersadar dari niat awalnya rukia segera menyamapikan maksudnya. Rukia meminta Momo untuk masuk kerja shift pagi, karena dirinya ada urusan dan meminta Momo menggantikan shift paginya.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Hmm," Momo hanya mangut-mangggut mengiyakan pesan dari Rukia yang kelewat banyak. Hingga Momo merasa jengah juga.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan terlambat, bahkan kalau perlu aku akan tiba sebelum café buka. Oke? Sekarang sudah malam, aku harus tidur supaya besok tidak kesiangan, Jaa Oyasumi!"

"_Cho-chotto mat-"_ piip

Tanpa menunggu Rukia membalas salamnya Momo langsung memutuskan panggilan sepihak. Tidak peduli Rukia akan marah padanya. Ya, dia sadar sedikit kasar dari perangai biasanya. Tapi bukankah Rukia sendiri yang mewanti-wanti supaya tidak terlambat kerja. Momo sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, merutuki tinggkah rukia yang agak menyebalkan itu.

Tak sampai satu menit handphonenya kembali berbunyi. Sudah habis kesabaran Momo, apalagi sih yang diinginkan Rukia? Dengan kasar dia langsung menjawab telepon.

"Ada apa lagi sih?! Ru-" _"Moshi-moshi?"_ Eh? Lagi-lagi dia tak melihat nomer siapa yang menghubunginya.

'Kenapa suara Rukia berganti laki-laki? T-tuggu jangan-jangan…' Momo menjadi paranoid sendiri dengan khayalan-khayalan liarnya.

"Mo-moshi moshi, a-ano ini dengan si-apa?" cicitnya agak ketakutan.

"_Apa benar ini nomer Hinamori Momo?"_

"Y-ya, sumimasen ini s-siapa?" keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Momo

"_Hn, ini Hitsugaya Toshiro"_

"Yokatta… ternyata Shiro-kun…" Momo menghela napas lega. Ternyata orang yang ditunggu-tunggu yang menghubunginya. Ya, Toshiro, memang siapa lagi?

"_Hn? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"_ Tanya Toshiro. Tanpa disadari ada nada kekhawatiran dalam ucapnya.

ZZIIIT

"Eh? Ehehe, bukan apa apa kok, tadi awalnya kukira Rukia, teman kerjaku, tiba-tiba ganti suara laki-laki. Err… Aku sedikit khawatir."

"_Oh. Gomen baru menghubungimu sekarang Hinamori-senpai. Aku baru selesai deengan urusanku tadi. Maaf jika mengganggu."_

"Ara-ara, tidak apa-apa kok. By the way, sudah kubilang kan, tidak usah formal begitu, panggil saja Momo. Ne, Shiro-cha-eh, maksudku Shiro-kun! Hehe"

Toshiro mendengus geli di seberang. _"Baiklah. Kau tidak berubah ya Momo. Ya, sebenarnya aku ragu menghubungimu malam–malam begini. Tapi aku sedikit penasaran mencobanya. Sekali lagi gomenasai."_

"Iie, daijobu Shiro-kun. Aku juga belum tidur kok." Nampaknya kau mulai asyik terbawa suasana eh, Momo? Tidak ingat dia memutuskan telepon Rukia dengan alasan ingin segera tidur.

"_Sudahlah, besok aku akan datang ke Karakura Café lagi. Kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya besok."_

"o-oh, okey aku tunggu besok. Yasudah, Oyasumi Shiro-kun. Sweet dream~"

"_E-eh? Ah, hai' Oyasumi mo, Sweet dream."_ Toshiro sedikit mengernyit setelah Momo memutuskan panggilan. Kenapa terdengar seperti pembicaraan sepasang kekasih ya?

BLUSH

Samar-samar pipinya merona. Hal serupa juga terjadi di seberang sana. Momo menyentuh bibirnya, baru sadar ucapannya tadi membuat kedua pipinya memanas. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya Momo tersenyum.

'Ya, besok aku akan menunggumu Shiro-kun' ungkapnya dalam hati. Tunggu dulu, besok itu kan, tanggal…

"Huah! Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Hwaa~ harus kusiapkan semua pagi-pagi sekali. Yup! Tidak boleh gagal!" Momo pun bergegas tidur. Dia baru sadar ada hal penting yang nyaris dilupakannya.

.

.

.

Kliing

Toshiro memasuki Café tersebut, seorang maid mempersilahkan duduk dan menanyakan pesanannya. Tapi Toshiro belum ingin memesan, dia menunggu seseorang. Sesekali kedua manik turquoise-nya menelusuri café, berharap menemukan 'dia'. Tapi, yang dicari tidak terlihat disana. Mungkin dia tengah sibuk dengan para pelanggan dan maid lainnya, begitu pikir Toshiro.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Toshiro dikejutkan oleh tepukan dipundaknya. Diapun berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik dengan baju terusan tanpa lengan panjangnya selutut. Berwarna jingga cerah, sangat cocok dengan pemakainya. Sang gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis menyapa Toshiro. Sesaat Toshiro bersemu, namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikannya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai seragam maid?" Tanya Toshiro.

"Ya, hari ini aku dapat shift pagi sampai sore saja. Lagipula kuliahku sudah mulai liburan." Ujar Momo sembari mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan Toshiro.

"Ha? Kenapa tidak bilang saja kemarin. Aku kan bisa datang lebih sore, kuliahku juga sudah mulai liburan."

"Aa, gomen gomen aku tidak tahu." Momo menepukkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Toshiro hanya menghela napas pelan sambil menyenderkan punggung di kursi, menyamankan duduknya.

"Oh iya, memang kau kuliah dimana Shiro-kun?" lanjut Momo, sepertinya Toshiro tidak marah padanya.

"Di Karakura University, kau?"

"Hontou?! Aku juga di Karakura University jurusan Farmasi. Shiro-kun dimana?"

"Jurusan Teknik Informatika."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita se-kampus. Ah, bagaimana kalau kutraktir cake?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, aku tidak keberatan kok. Sudah kupesankan loh tadi" Dengan senyum manis Momo membujuknya. Momo bisa meliat alis Toshiro terangkat sebelah. Namun sebelum Toshiro sempat meminta penjelasan, seorang maid datang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Toshiro agak sungkan pasalnya dia yang mengajak Momo.

"Iie, daijoubu. Lagipula memang khusus untukmu kok, Shiro-kun." He?

Toshiro semakin heran kala Momo menyuruhnya menutup mata sebelum membuka hidangan dihadapannya. 'Aneh, tidak biasanya hidangannya ditutupi?', batinnya curiga.

"Sudahlah, ayo tutup mata dulu, nanti kau akan tahu." Momo seakan mengerti keraguan di mimik Toshiro.

Menghela napas pasrah Toshiro menutup matanya. Bisa dia dengar Momo tengah terkikik kecil.

"Tiga… Dua... Satu… buka matamu! Taraaa… Happy Birthday Shiro-kun!"

Betapa terkejutnya Toshiro. Baru kemarin dia bertemu Momo setelah berpisah 4 tahun, kini sudah mendapat surprise dari Momo. Sepotong cake ukuran sedang berbentuk irisan buah semangka. Tak habis pikir ternyata Momo masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunku, Momo?" Tanya Toshiro tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Hahaha, gomen cuma perayaan kecil-kecilan. Ayo sebutkan doa'mu lalu tiup lilinya!"

Fuuuh~ " Arigatou na, Momo" Toshiro tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Ne, sekali lagi arigatou, Momo."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok~"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang. Lebih tepatnya Toshiro mengantar Momo pulang ke apartemennya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Tapi jalanan menuju apartemen Momo agak lenggang.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya kau memberiku surprise. Kau masih mengingatnya sementara aku sendiri hampir lupa tanggal ulang tahunku."

"I-itu… Sebenarnya, a-aku…" tiba-tiba Momo menghentikan langkahnya, padahal apartemennya sudah terlihat. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Membuat Toshiro mau tak mau juga ikut berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Tanya Toshiro bingung.

"Ano, sebenarnya… sebenarnya a-aku sudah menyukai Shiro-kun sejak Junior High School."

Deg.

"Aku sedih, ketika harus ikut pindah ibu ke Hueco Mundo. Aku, selalu memikirkan Shiro-kun. Dan ketika tahu kalau aku boleh kuliah di Karakura, aku senang sekali. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu." Momo menegadah menatap Toshiro di hadapannya. Lega sudah, ternyata ini jawaban akan perasaannya yang aneh waktu itu.

"A-aishiteru Shiro-kun." Semburat merah di pipi putih Momo tertangkap jelas oleh Toshiro.

Grep

Eh? Momo terkesiap mendapati dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan hangat Toshiro. Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi. Matanya semakin terbelalak kala mendengar sesuatu.

"Aishiteru mo. Gomen sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengungkapkan padamu sejak Junior High School. Tapi aku takut kamu akan tersakiti oleh hal itu."

"Iie, aku malah senang sekali ternyata Shiro-kun juga punya perasaan sama padaku." Toshiro melonggarkan pelukannya menatap kedua manik coklat Momo yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hm, arigatou Momo. Kalau begitu, sekarang kamu resmi jadi kekasihku kan?"

"Of Course Shiro-kun~"

Toshiro semakin mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Momo sudah mulai menutup matanya. Namun, suara handphone Momo menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ternyata, Nanao, tetangga apartemen Momo menyuruhnya pulang karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal di apartemen Momo dan harus segera diambil.

"G-gomen Shiro-kun, aku harus segera pulang. Mau mampir?"

"Ah, tidak usah, ini juga sudah malam. Aku pulang saja."

"Hmm, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan."

CUUP

Mata Toshiro membulat, baru saja Momo mengecup lembut pipinya. Tak bisa dihindari rona merah menjalari wajah manis kawaii itu. Momo tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Jaa, Oyasumi Shiro-kun. Sweet Dream~"

"Hn. Oyasumi mo, Sweet Dream." Setelah melambaikan tangannya, Momo bergegas masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Namun seseorang memanggilnya, yang tak lain adalah Toshiro. Momo pun berbalik menatap Toshiro.

"Momo! Call me maybe?" Dengan seringai tampannya Toshiro mengisyaratkan telepon. Seketika itu wajah Momo memanas.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

**VOA––Voice of Author**

Hyaaa! Terlambat sehari ucapan Happy Birthday-nya. Harusnya kemarin publish, tapi apalah daya, diri ini tak bisa~ T_T #lebay plak

Gomen ne Shiro-kun, baru ngucapin tanggal 21. Tak apalah sekalian ngucapin buat Ukitake Taichou. Lagipula di belahan bumi bagian barat hari ini masih tanggal 20. Jadi aku rayain bareng temen-temen di US dan sekitarnya saja. Hahaha T,T #ngeles

Otanjoubi Omedetto Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ukitake Juushiro! Ganbatte Gotei 13! Kalahkan Sternritter! Ganbatte ne! (o)9

Untuk Shiro-kun, semoga bisa bertahan dan selamat. Tahun ini penampilanmu diubah sudah 2x oleh Om Kubo, meski Aku sebenarnya lebih suka _appearance_ mu yang lama. Lebih kawaii. Tapi Aku tetep suka kamu apa adanya~ . Ternyata sekeras ku mencoba _move on_ tetep nggak bisa, haha T,T . Habisnya si Toshiro lama gak muncul, sekali muncul babak belur, terus gak muncul lagi lama. Sempet sih kepikiran pindah ke lain hati (baca : character) eh ternyata _failed_. Toshiro udah mancep jleb jleb jleb di hati~ #gheelaaaaks plaks

Buat readers yang juga ulang tahun, baik tanggal 20 ataupun 21, HAPPY B'DAY TO YOU! WISH YOU ALL THE BEST! ^_^

Review Please?

**#hitsuhoney# 2013**


End file.
